Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: An Ultimate Mutation
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: An Ultimate Mutation is an American/Japanese cartoon series, mainly in New York City. It is also inspired by 2003 series and IDW comics.cartoon series The Turtles' faces are reminiscent of Shoutmon from Digimon Fusion. The mutagen is depicted as having similar properties to the version seen in the Mirage comics and 1987 series; It blends the victim's genetics with that of whatever creature they have recently touched, but when used on animals, it makes them a larger, more intelligent, human-like creature. Plot Characters 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *'Leonardo/"Leo" '(Ben Diskin) *'Donatello/"Donnie" '(Sam Riegal) *'Raphael/"Raph"' (Ben Diskin) *'Michelangelo/"Mikey" '(Brian Beacock) 'Allies' *'April O'Neil' *'Casey Jones' *'Splinter' *'Leatherhead' *'Pete' *'Zog' *'The Pulverizer' *'Mortu' Villains 'Foot Clan' *'Oroku Saki/The Shredder '(voiced by Miguel Ferrer): The leader and main antagonist of the show. *'Karai' (voiced by Kelly Hu): Shredder's adoptive daughter. *'Oroku Zuru/The Shredder II' (voiced by Jim Cummings): Shredder's most trusted son and underling and Karai's adoptive older brother. *'Hun' (voiced by Greg Carey): Shredder's bodyguard, Zuru's trusted assistant and leader of the Purple Dragons. *'Bebop' (voiced by Dorian Harewood): One of Hun's captains of the Purple Dragons and one of Shredder's henchmen. He is African American. Bebop was exposed to mutagen in Hun's experiments that turned him into a mutant warthog. *'Rocksteady' (voiced by Kirby Morrow): A large fat blond mustachoid man (who sported army camouflage pants later while also occasionally sporting a army helmet on his head in his mutated form and looks identical to Giggles from Kong animated series) who is one of Hun's captains of the Purple Dragons and one of Shredder's henchmen. Rocksteady was exposed to mutagen in Hun's experiments that turned him into a bald, mutant rhinoceros with an alligator-like teeth and hosting elephant-like feet with three very short toes and black toenails on the end. *'Foot Ninjas' *'Purple Dragons: '''This was an urban street gang that Bebop and Rocksteady were part of and led by Hun. **'Sharkhead (voiced by Jim Cummings):' Member of the gang. He later appeared where he was exposed to mutagen in Hun's experiments that turned him into a mutant shark. **'Droolface (voiced by Brad Garrett):' A large fat English man. He later appeared where he was exposed to mutagen in Hun's experiments that turned him into a mutant bulldog. **'Turk (voiced by Jim Cummings):' A large mustachoid Arab thug. **'Nic (voiced by Alan Tudyk): Member of the gang. **'''Kia: A tough woman. **'Mack:' A skinny Korean American man. He later appeared where he was exposed to mutagen in Hun's experiments that turned him into a mutant toad. **'Jock: '''A Russian man with large beard (who sported navy-styled sailor uniform). 'Other Villains' *'Triceratons:''' They are a warring alien race with the appearance of a humanoid triceratops that the Turtles come into contact with when they are accidentally transported across several galaxies at the end of the first season while attempting to find the missing Master Splinter. The Turtles then become a public enemy of the Triceratons for harboring a fugitive known as the Fugitoid, who possesses a transporting technology that the Triceratons desperately want. The Triceratons wish to use Professor Honeycutt's technology to aid them in their war with a military group called the Federation. Later in the series, the Triceratons invade earth believing that the Fugitoid is still in hiding there when in reality he has gone to live with the Utrom on their homeworld. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles